Guardian Spirit
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Tsuna had already died, he only exists because of Mukuro. The Italian however was the cause of his condition from the start... after all, he wants to have the brunette all to himself. main:6927, hints of others27/all27
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was panting as he ran to a secluded part of the school, the drop to his knees, and saw his form starting to disappear.

"_My form… is dissaspating!"_ He panicked _"I need someone's life energy quickly! Waah! Being away from my body is troublesome!"_

As he said that, his lower body started to fade_"What should I do? If I do't get some I'll surely disappear I-"_ He widened his eyes as realization dawned upon him. Slowly, he was starting to get exhausted.

_"Wait… I shouldn't fear disappearing anymore… I died a month ago after all"_

He collapsed as the light in his eyes blurred _"Ha, There's no point…I'm ready to say good-bye to this world"_

And so Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for whatever might happen.

**xxxxxx**

Mukuro widened his eyes when he saw Tsunayoshi's state. He put the brunette into his arms and kissed the latters lips, sharing his own life force to the other teen.

As he broke the kiss, he sighed in relief when Tsuna was becoming more solid.

"Thank goodness I made it in time" uttered Mukuro as he wheezed. That's because he was running around Namimori in order to find Tsuna. "Your way of dressing really makes it hard to find, you don't stand out much."

He carried Tsuna, bridal style, as he headed to the infirmary for the brunette to rest. Tsuna may be a spirit but he has a physical body(sort of), thanks to Mukuro and his mastery of the Mist.

You could see hints of protectiveness in Mukuro as he hugged the brunette closer, as if he do not want Tsuna to disappear.

True, he was the cause of the brunette's condition from the start, but that was because he wanted Tsunayoshi as his for eternity.

When he arrived at his desired place, he placed Tsuna on a bunk in a loving manner.

He caressed the brunette and whisphered in his ears"I don't want to share you, Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna shivered when the hot breath that came in contact with his ear. Mukuro smiled, thinking how cute the brunette was (and how sensitive he is).

_A pity that I'll miss your warmth but as long as you're mine, it's fine._

"Rokudo Mukuro," an icy voice called out. Mukuro turned to see the blood thirsty prefect and the ex-Sun arcobaleno (in his adult form), both sending him an uninviting aura.

The Italian teen only smirked. He has suspicions of their objectives.

"Oya oya, what brings you two here?"

"Mukuro," Reborn began "The only reason why Vongola allowed you to be at Tsuna's side is because you are the only one in the famiglia with enough spiritual powers to maintain Tsuna's form… considering that you were an onmyouji in one of your previous lives."

"Kufufufu~ I'm the only one who can help Tsunayoshi."

Hibari remained stoic but his voice was laced with venom,"The cause of the herbivore's death was so stupid that it's hard to believe. Slipping from the school's roof and falling which resulted in his death."

Mukuro only laughed "Tsunayoshi was just being clumsy as usual."

Reborn's expression was shadowed by his fedora as he spoke. "Tsuna's death is too idiotic even for him… No, the cause of death was a lie."

"You're the cause of it, Rokudo Mukuro… you're the one who killed Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The Italian criminal laughed maniacally "So you found out, as expected from the two of you."

The two brought out their respective weapons, ready to attack but Mukuro only sneered, a sign of mockery.

"Are you sure you want to kill me? I am Tsunayoshi's host; I wonder what will happen to him if I die?"

Hibari and Reborn tensed. They don't care what happens to Mukuro but Tsuna…

"The two of you are just like me, wanting to have Tsunayoshi all to yourself. Like me you don't want to share him. That's why I ended his physical life. "

"Mukuro, what you did is unforgivable." Reborn seethed, he really wanted to blow Mukuro's head but if he did, Tsuna would disappear along with him.

This made the afformentioned person frown, "You do not understand this higher form of love I hold for Tsunayoshi."

"Are you mad, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari glared.

"Kufufufufu~ I was mad from the start ever since I got involved with the mafia. Tsunayoshi just made me madder~ My craving for him won't be satisfied unless I can have him all to myself!Kufufufu~ You can try all you want but you'll never have my Tsunayoshi. Nothing will change the fact that he is now my guardian spirit for all eternity."

"Mukuro… you!"

"Yes, I'll do anything to keep Tsunayoshi mine." Mukuro cuddled the sleeping figure and smirked "And as a spirit, he is to lose his memories of his life as Vongola"

And there he was dissolving like a mist along with Tsunayoshi, leaving behind two shell-shoked persons.

**One month ago…**

Tsuna arrived at the rooftop, part of his intuition was telling him to back a way for his safety, part of it was saying to him to comfort whoever was on the roof.

_It's so sad._

He was surprised to see Mukuro, leaning on the edge, deep in thought.

"Mukuro?"

The said person turned his gaze at him. Tsuna almost flinched at those eyes.

Eyes full of melancholy

Eyes that should not belong to his Mist guardian.

He went near towards the Italian teen and looked at him questioningly.

"Mukuro, did something happen?" he finally asked but the other teen who only kept silent. This was really out of character.

"Mukuro."

Before he knew it, he was already at the edge of the roof. Only Mukuro's hand kept him from falling.

He looked at Mukuro's eyes for an explaination and was shocked to see despair in those mismatched eyes.

"Mukuro, are you planning to kill me?" Tsuna asked calmly. He was already used with assassination attempts and the like. He had longed stop fearing death.

"Tsunayoshi," Finally, Mukuro spoke but Tsuna was not sure if he was really Mukuro.

The Mukuro he knew was uncanny, weird and… absolutely not like the teen in front of him.

This Mukuro had a very depressing aura.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi, did you know, a spirit will always remain forever. Never changing… always the same."

"Mukuro, what are you planning?" This time, Tsuna's voice went higher, trying to put some sense on the Italian's head. Even if Tsuna does not fear death, he still fears how his family and friends would react if they knew about this.

"Please… I want to be with you forever. Would you remain mine for eternity?" Mukuro let his tears fall, overwhelmed by the swirling emotions he had hidden.

The jealousy and envy to everyone close to Tsunayoshi. He cannot accept that he was not as close as them to the Sky.

His need and want of the brunette.

Ever since the brunette defeated him yet treated him in kindness and warmth, things he can't believe a mafia boss should possess, he felt protectiveness over the pass, he can't help falling in love with Tsunayoshi.

"Please you are my everything…"

Tsuna widened his eyes, he had not seen his Mist Guardian in this state.

"Mukuro"

"Sorry, Tsunayoshi… This is the only way I know to keep you mine forever. I love you."

As he said those words, he let go of the brunette's hand, watching the latter fall…

_Why is it slow? I… don't want you to suffer much… But your memories would be erased. It should be fine after all, without your memories of this life, you don't need sadness… You can only smile, Tsunayoshi… Ah, I can't wait to make you mine. We'll always be together 'till the end._

* * *

_**Onmyuoji**_ is a Japanese spiritual magic practitioner of Heian period, approximately from 9th to 12th century.

**Tenshi:** I don't why this came up in my head. I think I've read a doujinshi that triggered this idea... or I was just reading too much ghost stories. There was a typo in this story(before) that made me laugh, instead of Hibari, I've typed Hibaro, lol. I hope there would be less errors now.

Reviews and criticisms are welcome but no flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Mukuro had let go of my hands… why?

Why was his expression so sad?

I don't want anyone close to me feel that sadness.

It hurts.

It's painful

Overwhelming

Hurtful

Hurtful

Hurtful

What can I do to make you smile, Mukuro?

I love you Mukuro, I don't want to make you miserable.

How can I wipe that sadness away?

Ah, didn't you say you want me for eternity?

Then...

Then I'll give you everything.

* * *

**10 yrs. later…**

"Mukuro?" a sixteen years old brunette called the handsome young man with mismatched eyes who only looked back at him with fondness in his eyes.

"What is it, Cielo?"

"Ne, Mukuro… I've been wondering why you seem to hate Vongola this much. They seem to be kind… well some of them seemed to be."

"Well the Vongola tried to keep something that was mine." Mukuro answered vaguely as he studied his guardian spirit before giving his signature laugh.

"Kufufufu~ this isn't like you to sympathize with them, tell me did something happen?"

Cielo fidgeted, somehow feeling guilty that he hid something towards his savior. He does not really remember any memories from his past life as a living and breathing human but he was happy to be at Mukuro's side.

"So- sorry Mukuro but when I lost you yesterday umm…I kind of bumped into a silver-haired young man who began calling me Juudaime. Isn't that Tenth? "

"Yes, it is. I'm afraid that you've met Gokudera Hayato, storm guardian of the deceased Vongola Decimo. Kufufufu~ He's a little sick in the head that most likely, everytime he sees a brunette, he will mistook that person as the Decimo ."

_So the puppy has seen you now huh? There's no doubt… they'll try to take you away from me. Kufufufu~don't they know it is too late now._

"Is that so? He really looked sad. And you know, I was dragged by his companion, a really tall guy and he called me Tsuna! It's funny since my name is Cielo, right Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu~ yes. You are Cielo and not Tsunayo-"

"Tsunayo who?"

"Kufufufu, slip of tongue. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the name of deceased Vongola Decimo. "

Cielo tilted his head in confusion which was clearly displayed in his caramel colored eyes. "Mukuro, you seem to know a lot about Vongola."

The Italian man was taken aback.

_Could it be Tsunayoshi's trying to bring back his memories? No, it's impossible. If he is, then I'll just erase them back._

Outside though, Mukuro was not showing his inner turmoil.

"Kufufufu~ Of course I know about Vongola. They are after all my enemy. I must know their weaknesses."

"You're really amazing ne Mukuro!"

The said man only smiled.

"Cielo, would you promise me something?"

The brunette nodded eagerly, he wants to please Mukuro.

"Stay by my side forever"

"Hm!" Cielo hugged the Italian who only hugged back, smiling as Cielo whispered into his ears, the words he longed for Tsunayoshi to say.

"I love you, Mukuro."

_Aah, Tsunayoshi- no, Cielo… you have no idea how much you make me crazy. I won't let anyone have you. You are mine for eternity. I'll destroy Vongola… anyone who knows. They'll try to take you away from me. Yes, that would be good. It would also be nice to destroy the Mafia world which only brought you sadness and pain… and it would start with Vongola._

* * *

**Tenshi:** If you don't understand this story… good~

**May:** How the hell is that good?

**Tenshi:** Well, I was just trying if the flow of events would confuse the readers. Either way I don't care~

**May & Rei:** …

**Tenshi:** Oh~ To clear things up, since Tsuna became a spirit with no memories, Mukuro gave him the name Cielo. Sorry if this is mostly coversations but I can't resist~

Ayways any reviews are welcome but strictly no FLAMES.


	3. Chapter 3

In a certain part of the Vongola Headquarters, six forlorn figures were gathered around an elegant table inside a red room, discussing and exchanging reports.

These were the six Tenth generation Vongola guardians, rumored to be the second coming of Vongola Primo's own guardians. They however were looking despondent, tired, weary… on the rim of having a falling out.

They have lost their Sky… worse a part of them did it.

The deceiving Mist.

The worst, they were not able to protect their Sky.

Hayato Gokudera gritted his teeth after reading another report about an unsuccessful search for the Decimo… _his Juudaime. _The very person who gained his reverence, whom he vowed to safeguard at all cost as his right-hand man, even at the price of his own life… yet he failed.

_Everything is that bastard's fault! Damn Mukuro Rokudo!_

In this time, Vongola is starting to fall without a leader to follow and to look up to. The famiglia is starting to fall apart.

Slowly… gradually…

The Tenth generation Vongola guardians even asked the assistance of the other two Tri- Ni-Set Sky bosses. But even they were of no help.

"_Hm? That is strange, this incident has not happened in other worlds. The other Tsunayoshis there were alive and well."_

"_Sorry, what I saw in the future was that Tsunayoshi-san was alive and well, leading the Vongola but after the incident with Mukuro… the Future had gone misty."_

Hayato slammed his fist on the table startling his fellow guardians save for Hibari who merely raised his eyebrows.

"Gokudera Hayato, control your temper" the Cloud Guardian ordered sternly as the silver-head glared at him.

"Um… please stop," Chrome requested timidly "We need to find Boss and-"

"Shut up woman!" Hayaoto hissed as the violet haired lady flinched at the venom of his tone "Don't dare defile Juudaime with your lips! You're loyal to that fiend!"

"Yare yare, Vongola would be disappointed with you, octopus head" Lambo muttered bored, however he was just trying to lighten up the mood. He too missed his Tsuna-nii even if he can't remember much of him now except for the warmth and kind smiles. He too loathes Mukuro for taking away Tsuna-nii but then the brunette would most likely frown if they clash against one would take the damage for the family… for Tsuna-nii's sake, even if he is not here anymore.

"Lambo is extremely right. We need to focus about Sawada to the extreme." Ryouhei said in an extremely low voice for him. He knows that this is a very urgent matter and he, the Sun has no more energy to shine without their Sky.

"Haha, lighten up a little would ya, Hayato" Yamamoto slapped his back good naturedly as the latter scowled. The Rain guardian smiled, glad that he have calmed his other best friend, however anyone in the room could see frustation in his eyes. For how could the Rain wash away the Sky's pain when the Sky itself is not there?

"Hm, let's go back to the topic. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, report about your encounter with Sawada Tsunayoshi" there was a hint of possessiveness in the aloof Cloud's voice but if anyone in the room noticed it, even Hibari cannot tell.

"Che"

"Then we'll tell you"

* * *

**TENSHI:** I know, it's a cliffhanger but please bear with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayato was patrolling a small town called Ilario. Heck, it was so small he did not even know it existed until he read that file.

A rumor.

A sighting of the loathsome Rokudo Mukuro.

From what he had read, it seemed that the criminal had made this place a haven for him.

Arriving at the town, he was not really surprised that this place was crowded. It was a Mafioso town, a place where different mafia famiglia often deal with each other.

To clear his mind since Juudaime's disappearance, he decided to investigate the rumor. Nothing would go wrong right? And he definitely needs a break… then he spotted a brunette from afar.

_Wait… that person looks familiar… where have I seen him?_

Spiky brown hair

Innocent caramel eyes

A petite figure

Hayato widened his eyes. That person is no doubt him! His Juudaime! Reborn and that bastard Hibari were right, Mukuro did something to him! He had not change a bit for the last ten years.

Lost to his thoughts, Hayato had not noticed Juudaime moving on. When he did, Juudaime turned towards a dark alley.

_Oh no, Juudaime would be in danger! _Hayato cursed himself for not rushing to the younger teen's sight. He pushed to the crowd, ignoring their curses, trying to catch up to Juudaime.

At last, he did. The brunette he stood still in the alley. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Juudaime!" Hayato grabbed the brunette's arm.

"Hiiee!" a surprised Juudaime shrieked. To Hayato, it was just the same as his _Juudaime._He was so ecstatic to confirm this. But wait… what is that look in his eyes? Distrust? Wariness? Fear?

However, the thing that hurt the most was that there was no light of recognition in those eyes. This only confirms him that Reborn and Hibari's doubts were true. That fiend had erased Juudaime's memories!

"Juudaime… can't you remember me?"

For a split second, Hayato saw the usual warmness in Juudaime's eyes before it became misty then his expression was now confused.

"Umm… who are you?"

Hayato flinched. Such an innocent question… it was enough to hurt him.

"Hayato!" Takeshi, who secretly trailed Hayato, suddenly appeared. He was looking worried at a stunned looking Hayato. He did not even take a glance at the one Hayato was holding, assuming that the silver head was just interrogating that person. He was concerned for his friend. Takeshi was barely coping up in a world without Tsuna and he knew that Hayato feels much worse.

"Hayato?" Takeshi studied him and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. He looked at the quivering brunette. He widened his eyes, now understanding why Hayato was astounded. The brunette in front of them was-

"Tsuna!" Takeshi grabbed the young teen. He was solid… not like spirits right? He was warm so he is not dead. Yes, Reborn and Hibari were wrong about him right? Tsua is alive… right?

"Si- signore Vongola um… please release me."

The same voice like long ago which used to be laced with warmth was now filled with trepidation.

"Tsuna, we're not going to hurt you. Everyone… all of us were hoping for you to be found. Please go back" Takeshi pleaded as he forced his voice to be soothing as possible. It would do them no good if Tsuna would not trust them.

Caramel eyes grew melancholic for a while before it misted and only wariness was left. Tsuna struggled under the Rain guardian's grip as Gokudera looked torn between helping Sword Freak and Juudaime. As much as he wants Juudaime to come with them, he could not bring himself to constrain his Sky. Finally the brunette broke free of the dark-haired teen. He sprinted away from them and they could barely hear his apologies. Snapping out of his stupor, Gokudera was about to catch up to the brunette when a pair of arms stopped him from doing so. He then watched his Sky lose himself in the sea of crowds.

"Sword freak, why the hell did you stop me?" he growled

"Because I could sense that Tsuna was distressed that I had to let go!"

Hayato almost flinched when he heard him raising his volume. To say that the Rain Guardian was pissed is an understandment. Without the Sky, the Rain has nothing to wash away for the Family. He longed stop being the care-free brat he once was.

"Hayato… when I tried to restrain Tsuna, why didn't you help me?"

He did not answer. This only made Takeshi laugh emptily.

"You don't want to restrain the Sky too right, Hayato?"

Once again he did not make a response.

After all… Takeshi is right.

**xxxOxxx**

"Solid ghost." Chrome mumbled and she looked dazed, as if she had remembered something she forgot. This did not went unnoticed by her fellow guardians.

"Speak, Dokuro Chrome" Hibari commanded in an impatient tone

"Guardian spirits… solid ghost… Mu-" she stopped herself from mentioning her saviour's name as now, it might even be considered a taboo to speak his name. "He said this to me that the art of making one has been longed dead."

"There's nothing helpful there, woman." Gokudera scowled

"Hey, don't speak like that to Chrome-nee!" Lambo yelled.

"You stupid cow! I don't trust the bitch, she might be that bastard's spy! "

"Hey, Octopus Head" Ryouhei narrowed his eyes "You shouldn't blame Chrome. It's not her fault that Mukuro ki… betrayed us."

"You-"

"Enough" Yamamoto gnashed his teeth. Long time ago, he would encourage their arguments… but now he has no motive to. He wants to bring back the glue… their Tsuna. "Everyone, it's pointless to fight. Right now we need to find Tsuna."

Hibari raised his brows. He figured that one day, the Rain Guardian would lose it. After all the Sky is not there already. Look at him, the aloof cloud! He can no longer do as he please without the Sky he could protect.

"Yamamoto Takeshi is correct. Dukuro Chrome has not finished speaking yet. Let her finish whatever she says without interruptions."

Gokudera humphed as the others relaxed. Chrome sighed.

"To make guardian spirits one must first "die" and the host lets the spirit of the dead person feed on his spiritual energy. This basically stop that person's time and he remains in the age of his death. When a guardian spirit stops from eating spiritual powers of others, regardless of being its host or not, he will really disappear."

"And… will Juudaime live?" The Storm guardian asked in a civil tone.

"I don't know," Chrome admitted. Despite being told by Mukuro about this before meeting the Decimo, her male counterpart would not elaborate much about this but she knows he learned it from his Estraneo days.

"But… I know someone who might be able to answer."

"Who?" The other occupants of the room asked, listening intently to her.

"I met her before by accident… She is a survivor of the Estraneo experiment who didn't go with Mu-… with him… Iolanthe, the violet flower."

* * *

**A/N**

Haha, sorry if I updated for a looooooong time. School's a bummer. You have a lot of things to do. Hopefully, I wouldn't be needed full time so I can concentrate on my stories. As for Tsuna's Charms, well I'm still writing the chapter (more like re-writtig it as the previous one was accidentaly deleted by my sister).

I hope you don't mind me using an OC, she would really just be answering questions and act as a spectator. In short, she would not steal the limelight. As for the violet flower, it is her moniker in the underworld. More about her would be discovered in the next chapter.

I'm in between a writter's block; any suggestions would help me a lot.

I guess this is it Ciao~ ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: **Iolanthe

**Age: **estimated to be 26-29

**Nationality: **presumed to be Italian

**Association: **Estraneo Famiglia

**Flame: **Mist; could also use Cloud and Sun

It is a known fact that Iolanthe is not her real name. She was believed to be a street urchin until she got captured by the Estraneo Famiglia. Nobody knows what experiment she had underwent but it was presumed to be the perfecting of a serum that could grant eternal youth. She was saved from the Estraneo Massacre possibly because she was away at that time. Like Mukuro Rokudo, she developed the dislike for the Mafia but can tolerate some of its members. She keeps her promises unless you broke it first. Her moniker is the Violet Flower, because of her signature move involving such flowers. She is rather attached with violet irises. She also possess some knowledge involving the supernatural, having Mukuro Rokudo to talk to in their Estraneo days.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Chrome sighed as s. he finished reading the report about Iolanthe. That woman reminds her a lot of Mukuro.

_Mukuro-sama_

Chrome still loves Mukuro but a part of her stilll resents him for what he had done to Boss. However,only she knows why he had done it, though she has a suspicion that the Cloud man and the Sun Arcobaleno knew. It was done for_ love_. Chrome bit back a laugh. She suppose that the reasoning would make Bianchi proud... if it wasn't taken for a fact that her little brother and her most beloved Reborn were affected by Boss's death.

Yes, it wasn't done because it was Mukuro's desire to bring down Vongola and thus the Mafia (it was merely a bonus). It was because he wanted Tsunayoshi by his side, unchanged and untainted by Vongola's bloody history. Mukuro only desired the Famiglia's downfall because of the "unnecessary" manhunt done. Chrome could feel it in their fading connection.

_Mukuro-sama feels threatened to lose Boss. He would do everything for him to stay by his side. He fears that Boss would be taken away from him._

"Buongiorno~ Chrome, are you there?" a childish voice echoed. Chrome turned to see a violet iris from the vase glowing.

"Iolanthe," Chrome's voice was devoid of emotions.

"The one and only~ fufufu~ Now what favor do you want that I may clear my debt?"

Chrome then told her all about the Vongola's curiosity about guardian spirits and they felt the need to ask her expertise. Iolanthe seemed amused yet found it shady.

"Why does the great Vongola want thi- oh wait I get it! Fufufufu~ the late Decimo right?"

Chrome tensed and became silent.

"Judging from your silent, I'm right~ That Mukuro. Don't you know, summoning guardian spirits is well a dead art already. And even during those times, Japan was the only country which is successful to do so. I suppose that guy could do it. He was after all an onmyouji in his past life."

"Iolanthe, would you help us?"

"Of course! I would not get to pay you if I wouldn't.. Besides, it seems entertaining... to see Vongola fall all because of that imp.. but maybe you might prove me wrong. Fufufu"

_Yes, even the laugh reminds me of Mukuro-sama. _

"I'll take my leave now little Chrome. Just remeber tonight I'll come and keep the flower alive by then. Addio~"

_The only thing that she differs with Mukuro-sama is her code of honor._

She was about to go out and report when somebody knocked on her door.

"Come in," Chrome ordered and when she saw who were there,she gave a warm smile. Lambo and Fuuta fidgeted as they entered. Ever since Boss's death, the two of them and I-Pin grew attached to her. This was most likely because the other guardians and Reborn were too busy to give them notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Umm, Chrome-nee... is there any leads about Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked, hope dancing inside those orbs. Of the three children, it was fuuta who remembered most about their Tsuna-nii. Lambo and I-Pin only remebered about a kind big brother with warm smiles and kindly eyes.

Chrome gave them a small smile and a nod, earning their whole attention. "Lambo, please tell the other guardians that Signorina Iolanthe would visit us tonight."

Lambo nodded vigorously and went out to find the-guardian-he-can-first-find..

"What can the Violet Flower do with this?" Fuuta inquired

"She might give us answers"

The lad widened his eyes. "She... she can?'

Chrome would hate to tell Fuuta that Iolanthe might not have the answers, considering how amused she was at the thought of Vongola's downfall. On the other hand, she hate to burst his bubble. The boy was expecting to much already.

"Hopefully Fuuta, hopefully she has the answers."

* * *

**Tenshi:** Gahhhh! I really need more ideas! Anyways, that's Iolanthe. As what I had said before, she is only a minor character. I hope she won't be a Mary-Sue though.


End file.
